My Little Pony: Attack of the Flutterbat
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Fluttershy is abducted by an evil clown from hell and combines her blood with bat DNA, creating Flutterbat, a bat pony who the clown sends to terrorize Ponyville and all of Equestria, and it's up to Neo and his friends to stop this evil creature and get back their beloved Fluttershy before Flutterbat infects all of Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1 Fluttershy Abduction

My Little Pony: Attack of the Flutterbat

Chapter 1

Fluttershy Abduction

Fluttershy heard about an animal event that was being held in Canterlot and she had filled out an application to volunteer as an animal handler at the event. On the day before the event, Fluttershy packed a bag and was going to take the Friendship Express to Canterlot. Fluttershy said goodbye to her friends, they all hugged her and said they couldn't wait for her to come back.

Then Fluttershy went to the Friendship Express train station and bought her train ticket. The station employee said the train would be arriving in about 2 hours and she was more than welcome to sit in the waiting room. Fluttershy sat in the waiting room and she noticed that the room was completely empty, she was the only pony in the entire waiting room. Fluttershy went into the restroom for a second and washed her face and she went back into the waiting room.

She sat in a chair and read a book as she waited for the train. She looked ahead of her and she saw a clown pony sitting in a chair ahead of her. The clown pony was smiling at her, Fluttershy felt intimidated by the clown pony and she went back to reading her book. The clown pony kept smiling at her, he had a black trash bag with him, he dug through his trash bag and pulled out a clown horn. He held the horn and pointed it towards Fluttershy. The clown pony honked at Fluttershy, startling her, Fluttershy looked at the clown pony and then at her book. Then the clown pony honked his horn 7 times. Fluttershy said, "Please stop." In a polite, but aggravated tone.

The clown pony made a surprised look and then smiled again, he seemed pleased by how Fluttershy reacted to him. Then the clown pony got up, he went over and sat next to Fluttershy. Fluttershy didn't feel comfortable sitting next to the clown pony, but she just tried to ignore him. Then the clown pony went through his trash back and pulled out 2 roses.

He held the roses out to Fluttershy, Fluttershy looked over and saw him holding out the roses to her, the clown didn't speak but he wanted her to take the roses. Then Fluttershy took the roses and held them in front of her. The clown pony began laughing, Fluttershy wondered why he was laughing, but then she looked in the roses and saw a huge cockroach moving around in them. Fluttershy screamed and dropped the roses. Fluttershy stood up in fear and she saw that the clown pony was still laughing.

Fluttershy tried to run, but the clown pony grabbed her leg, Fluttershy screamed for help, but there was no other pony in the room. As the clown pony held Fluttershy, he held out a small syringe. Then he put the needle in Fluttershy's arm and injected her with something. He finally let go of her and Fluttershy went over to a corner, she started to get tired and she was too weak to move. She looked over at the clown pony right before she fell asleep, the clown pony's eyes were glowing and he waved at her. Then Fluttershy finally fell asleep, hearing the sound of scary circus music, not knowing where she will be when she wakes up.

A few hours later, Fluttershy woke up and she appeared to be in a dark room. She looked around and she saw that she was locked in a cage, she was wondering where she was and why she was here. Then she looked over and saw the clown that she saw in the train station. But he wasn't a pony anymore, he was now in human form. Fluttershy recognized the clown right away, it was the same clown that attacked her and her friends about a month ago at the Castle of Friendship and he was the clown from the painting that was hanging in the castle at the time. The clown was known as Art the Clown and he was demonic clown from hell.

Fluttershy pleaded for her life and asked the clown to let her go, but the clown ignored her. Fluttershy was scared for what the clown was going to do to her, she just hoped that the clown wasn't going to kill her.

Then the clown came over to Fluttershy carrying an empty syringe. He smiled at Fluttershy and held the syringe out to her. Fluttershy was really scared now, what was this evil clown planning to do to Fluttershy, well, read the next chapter and find out.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Flutterbat

My Little Pony: Attack of the Flutterbat

Chapter 2

Flutterbat

Back in Ponyville, Lyra Heartstrings and her friend Bon Bon were walking together through town, just hanging out and spending time with each other like they usually do. As they were walking, they saw somepony sitting on a bench a few feet away from them. The pony had her back turned to them and the pony looked like Fluttershy, except her body color was pale and her mane looked messed up.

Lyra said to Bon Bon, "Hey Bon Bon, isn't that Fluttershy?" Bon Bon said, "It looks like her, I thought she was going to Canterlot to an animal event." Lyra said, "She doesn't look good, I'll go over and see if she needs help." Lyra began approaching Fluttershy and Fluttershy didn't turn her back or even move, when Lyra approached her, she said, "Fluttershy, are you alright?"

Then suddenly, Fluttershy turned around quickly and hissed at Lyra. Lyra backed away and Fluttershy looked completely different, her eyes were red and she had vampire fangs, she had bat wings instead of pegasus wings and her cutie marks were bats instead of butterflies. This strange Fluttershy hissed at Lyra and she bite Lyra on her neck. Lyra fell down to the ground in pain and shouted, "Ouch, she bite me!" Bon Bon quickly ran over to Lyra and saw that she was hurt, Bon Bon shouted, "What's wrong with you Fluttershy?"

Then Fluttershy hissed at Bon Bon and she flew over to her, Bon Bon ran for her life for fear that Fluttershy was going to bite her. Fluttershy lost site of Bon Bon and began flying around Ponyville like a bat out of hell. Then Bon Bon went back to check on Lyra, Lyra's body color was pale and she looked like she was infected. Bon Bon shouted for help and town ponies came to her aid. They saw what had happened and they quickly took Lyra to the hospital before she gets any worse.

The new mutated Fluttershy was flying around Ponyville, terrorizing innocent ponies and trying to bite them, luckily, no other pony had gotten bitten, but they still had to stay clear of Fluttershy for fear that she might infect another pony if she bites them. 3 ponies went to the Castle of Friendship and told Neo and Twilight what was happening in town, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, that Fluttershy had become a mutant bat pony and was terrorizing the town, biting ponies and infecting them. Neo and Twilight went to get their friends and they all went to town and found Fluttershy hanging upside down from a building sign.

They couldn't believe what had happened to Fluttershy or how it was possible. Rarity said, "Our Fluttershy has become a... Flutterbat." Her friends agreed and didn't know how they were going to change her back. Rarity tried talking to Flutterbat, but Flutterbat hissed at Rarity, she flew towards her and was prepared to bite her. Rarity dodged her and didn't get bitten.

Flutterbat hovered over them with an angry glare on her face. Then Neo and his friends looked over and they saw Art the Clown standing a few feet away from them, he was laughing at them, he pointed at Flutterbat and then at them and he just kept laughing. That's when Neo and his friends knew what was going on. Art the clown was responsible for all of this. They assumed that he somehow turned Fluttershy into this Flutterbat creature and was using her to infect the Ponyville ponies and cause terror and mayhem around Equestria.

Then Art made an angry face, he pointed at Flutterbat and then at Neo and his friends. Flutterbat flew towards Neo and his friends and tried to attack them. But Neo hit Flutterbat in the face and sent her flying backwards for a mile and crashing into a tree. Neo looked over and saw that the clown was gone, but said he would deal with him later and they would have to deal with Flutterbat first.

The ponies were hoping that they won't have to hurt Fluttershy, but they were going to have do what they had to do to turn Fluttershy back into herself before she hurts and infects more ponies. And so the fight between Flutterbat and Neo's friends was on, and as the fight went on, Neo said that if they can't stop Flutterbat, he may have to kill her.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Fluttershy vs Flutterbat

My Little Pony: Attack of the Flutterbat

Chapter 3

Fluttershy vs. Flutterbat

Flutterbat was continuing to attack and terrorize Ponyville and Neo and his friends were trying to stop her before she bites and infect more ponies. She had already bitten Lyra Heartstrings and Lyra had become infected and was being treated at the Ponyville hospital. Luckily, she had not bitten any other ponies, but nothing will stop her from doing so as long as she stays a mutated bat pony.

Something was telling Neo that the answer to this lies elsewhere, so for now, he was going to have to leave his friends to deal with Flutterbat while he finds the answer to this. Neo left Ponyville and went into the Everfree Forest, he went into the forest and came to the cave where the Tree of Harmony lived.

Inside the cave, to the left was a dark room. Neo went inside the dark room and to his surprised, he found Fluttershy locked in a cage. Fluttershy saw Neo and said, "Neo, I'm so glad to see you." Neo let Fluttershy out of the cage, she hugged him and said, "Oh thank you Neo." Neo said, "What happened Fluttershy, how can you be here, we saw you attacking the town." Fluttershy said, "I can explain Neo, that creature you saw wasn't me, I've been trapped in this room all this time."

Fluttershy explained that Art the Clown was keeping her here in this room and he had taken a small dose of her blood and combined it with bat DNA. And with this, he created Flutterbat, a mutated bat pony who was a clone of Fluttershy. Fluttershy heard that the clown wanted to use Flutterbat to terrorize ponies all around Equestria and infect them with diseases that would eventually kill them. Neo understood and he and Fluttershy went back to Ponyville as fast as they could.

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and her friends were still fighting Flutterbat, during the fight, Rainbow Dash nearly got bit, but she was okay. Then Neo showed up with Fluttershy and his friends couldn't believe it was her, they were both confused that there were 2 Fluttershies but Fluttershy said she would explain everything to them later, right now, they had to stop Flutterbat.

Fluttershy flew over to Flutterbat, Flutterbat flew towards Fluttershy and tried to bite her, but she missed. Fluttershy flew at Flutterbat after she missed and Fluttershy hit her in the head. Flutterbat got angry and came back at Fluttershy. Then Fluttershy stayed where she was in the air and when Flutterbat approached her, Fluttershy gave her the stare. Flutterbat seemed intimidated by the stare and she actually backed away from Fluttershy. As Fluttershy gave Flutterbat the stare, she said, "How dare you try to attack my friends, you are a very bad mutant pony, somepony ought to teach you how to behave."

Flutterbat hissed at Fluttershy in a scared way and she was now now afraid of Fluttershy. While Fluttershy was distracting Flutterbat, Twilight had time to conjure up a spell that would eliminate Flutterbat. Twilight stood under Flutterbat, then her horn glowed and she shot a beam of purple and pinkish light at Flutterbat. The light engulfed Flutterbat and went around her like a sphere. Flutterbat screamed in agony and Flutterbat disappeared along with the light.

When they saw Flutterbat was gone, Twilight and her friends cheered that they had won and they had saved Ponyville and Equestria once again. Then they saw Art the Clown and he didn't seem very happy about losing Flutterbat. Rainbow Dash said, "Okay demon clown, you've been asking for this for a long time."

Rainbow Dash flew at the clown, the clown smiled and when Rainbow Dash came at him, the clown teleported and Rainbow Dash crashed into the wall of a house. Rainbow Dash looked over and saw the clown laughing at her. Then the clown disappeared and Rainbow Dash was mad that he got away again. Neo and his friends came over to Rainbow Dash and asked if she was okay. Rainbow Dash said she was fine, she was disappointed that the clown got away again, but she was happy that Fluttershy was back.

Fluttershy explained everything that happened to the ponies, from the clown taking her DNA to creating Flutterbat. Flutterbat was merely a clone of Fluttershy and it wasn't really her that was terrorizing the town. But Fluttershy's friends were happy that she was okay and they all hugged her, Neo even said he was impressed by how she handled Flutterbat. Fluttershy blushed and thanked him.

Then Neo and the mane 6 went to check on Lyra in the hospital and they found out that Lyra was cured and was going to be okay. They were happy to know that, but they knew that one day, Art the Clown will strike again, and when he does, they must be ready for him.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
